


Dark Horse

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav hated not having a plan, but he knew that they needed to save Hilda.  Fortunately, he knew just the man who could help him.  They may have a common enemy now, but getting the information he needs from The Mad King may not be as easy as he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [art](http://lovenfluff.tumblr.com/post/124364756145/what-am-i-doing) from lovenfluff, which if you have not seen you have been doing yourself a disfavor. 
> 
> And HUGE THANKS to ludomoose, without her help this absolutely would not exist.
> 
> A few things, this takes place between episode 3 and 4 of the show. I'm probably being very loose with saying that that takes place over weeks but whatever, it's a cartoon. Also, I'm pretty sure that Vav's slo-mo powers come from his gloves? I think? Anyway, that's the way I wrote it. Someone correct me if I'm wrong, please!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

When Vav had brought up the idea of being super hero’s to X-Ray his friend had seemed pretty on board.  ‘Why not?’ he’d said with a shrug, which was usually about as excited as X-Ray got.    
  
Little did he know how many years Vav had spent thinking, and planning, and dreaming about someday being a hero. It was all he’d ever wanted, and he had lucked out enough to find a best friend who supported him.  
  
Still, even with that lifetime of planning, he could never have pictured the way things had turned out.  
  
He could barely handle the idea now, and he was living it.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” he heard X-Ray scream from across the room. Vav turned to see his friend grasping his foot in pain, the remnants of a broken plate scattered around him. “That hurts, dammit!”  
  
“That’s why you’re supposed to destroy it before it hits you,” Rusty griped, already grabbing another plate from the pile beside him.  
  
“Yeah, I grasp the concept asshole!” X-Ray screamed.  
  
“You sure ‘bout that?” Rusty said sarcastically, his eyes sweeping the scattered shards that surrounded X-Ray’s feet.  
  
Vav sighed as the two began another spirited argument, turning away and ignoring the sounds of dishes being broken behind him.  He put down the small hand weights Rusty had been instructing him to use, and snuck out of the large open room that they had repurposed for training.    
  
This had been his daily routine since the Corporate had captured Hilda, and taken over the city.  Hiding in a underground bunker, training with Rusty, while a city full of zombies marched over head to the orders of powermad businessman with a pirate-fetish.  
  
He didn’t know how much more of it he could handle.  
  
He’d offered up plan after plan, but Rusty had shot down each and every one of them.  Reminding him of the asskicking they received last time at the hands of the Corpirate, and how they’d barely escaped with their lives. X-Ray following up with sarcastic comments that had less to do with his actual opinion, and more to do with his apprehension to get them both nearly killed again.  Then Rusty would lead them into another round of training, telling them that patience was the one thing that would keep them alive long enough to save the city.  
  
But patience had never been his strong suit.  
  
While he’d lay awake at night in his cot, kept up by the fear grasping at his heart, and X-Ray’s obnoxiously loud snoring, he had formed a plan.  He’d tossed and turned many nights away until he finally realised exactly what they needed to do.  
  
So when the two were arguing he took the chance he’d been waiting on all day, and slipped out of the bunker.  
  
He needed to save Hilda.  
  
She was the only who could help them at this point. Rusty had the street smarts, and they had powers, but she was definitely the brains to their team and they would need her help. Not to mention that every day she spent in the Corpirate’s clutches was breaking Vav’s heart.  She was their friend, dammit.  
  
And he was going to save her even if he had to do it by himself.  Best of all, he had a plan.  There was no way he could break into the Corpirate’s tower by himself, but he knew someone who could.  
  
Which is why the hero of the city found himself sneaking through alley ways, and hiding behind trash can’s, wearing a large black cloak to cover his face.  It wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, but with the rest of the city walking around in a hypnotic daze no one really took notice of him.  Even being cautious it wasn’t long before he ended up exactly where he was heading the whole time.  
  
The Police Station.  
  
As Rusty had noted when they had hacked into the city surveillance, the place was nearly deserted. The Corpirate had most of the police holed up in his tower, training them for his future world domination plans, and it’s not like he needed them to keep watch over a city that was completely under his control.  In fact, the surprising part had been that there had been any police stationed there at all, even if it was only a few guys.  
  
It was that thought that led him to investigate further, discovering the reason for their presence was to keep watch over a single prisoner.  A certain ex-business partner of the Corpirate’s, who Xray and Vav had seen placed behind bars, but was mysteriously still imprisoned even when he should have been sitting at his boss’s side at the very moment gloating over their certain victory. A prisoner who apparently wasn’t affected by the mind control beam if his current location was any indication.  
  
It wasn’t the best plan Vav had ever had, (nowhere near as concrete as the squid plan for sure) but while watching the CTV footage of the former CEO of Monarch Enterprises shuffle aimlessly around his small cell he couldn’t help but think:  maybe the two of them had a common enemy now.  
  
Sneaking into the station was almost alarmingly easy. It seemed the Corpirate’s control only extended to simple protocols like stopping someone from leaving, not worrying so much about someone trying to get in.  Still, he couldn’t help but giggle softly as he passed the guard asleep at his desk, stopping only long enough to loop the footage like he had watched Rusty do before. Snagging a set of keys off a rack, he slowly made his way through a side door and back to the holding cells, finding the only occupied one rather quickly.  
  
The blurry hacked footage had not been enough, it seemed, to truly grasp the King’s situation.  He was sprawled out on his cot, asleep, but even from the other side of the bars Vav could see the rough shape he was in.  His tattered, laser burnt tuxedo jacket was flung carelessly over the back the small chair in the corner.  He still wore his white dress shirt and cumberbun, but they had both seen better days, covered in soot and various tears that Vav assumed (hoped) were the remnants of ORF’s assault.  
  
He knew it should have delighted him to see the evil man who had tried to kill his friends and himself, so beaten. If X-Ray would have been there, he would have been on the floor clutching his stomach through a jarring round of mocking laughter upon seeing the once regal “Mad King” so thoroughly dethroned, but Vav was always a bit softer than X-Ray.  He just pitied the other man.  
  
He quietly unlocked the cell, keeping one hand trained on its occupant, just in case he needed to activate his slow-mo powers to stop him from escaping. Locking it back, he hid the keys in the infinite space of his undies.  At least if the Mad King overpowered him, he would still have a hard time finding the keys to escape.  He turned towards the villain, and did his best not to think about the fact that he had just locked himself in a room with a supervillain.  
  
“So, he’s finally decided to kill me, hm?” The Mad King asked softly, still not opening his eyes.  
  
Vav jerked back in surprise, his hand flying to his mouth to stop any sounds from coming out.  
  
“Well, go ahead with it then.  If you could not spout off any pirate jargon before you do it, I would be eternally grateful,” he spoke conversationally, not even bothering to lift himself up from the cot.    
  
“I-I’m not here to kill you,” Vav finally stuttered out.  
  
The Mad King’s eyes immediately flew open, staring straight up to the ceiling, before he sat up in a far slower, and more controlled manner.  His eyes slid from the bottom of Vav’s boots, over the symbol on his chest, to finally meet his eyes. His whole face jerked in surprise as he seemed to realise that Vav’s eyes were not the same white blank slate’s as the rest of the city, and his surprise quickly morphed into a sinister smile.  
  
“Oh,” he said in a purr, “it’s you.”  
  
It had been easy to forget how dangerous the other man was in his crumpled kilt and his loosened bow tie sloppily looped around his neck.  But it was nearly impossible to not be captivated by the intense look in his eyes. His excited willingness to lock himself inside a tiny cell with the other now seemed insanely foolish.  
  
Vav shuddered, unable to hide it, and tried to summon up the question he had been dying to ask since he saw the King’s image on the security footage. How was the Mad King not under the Corporiate’s control like the rest of the city?  
  
“H-how did you not,” Vav trailed off, nervousness gripping at his throat until he was unable to finish the words. Instead, he motioned to his own head, still dazed by the deep blue of the Mad King’s steele like eyes.  
  
Fortunately, the Mad King seemed to understand anyway. He lifted his hand slowly, pushing away a bit of his hair, and tilting his head to show a short scar just behind his ear. “As soon as I learned of the Corpirate’s plans for the city, I took certain steps to ensure that I could not be affected.”  
  
When Vav blanched, he let out a low, deep chuckle.  
  
“It was just a small chip I had implanted that could neutralize the effects of the key. Nothing too invasive, but still far too complicated for the Corpirate to understand.” When Vav’s face visibly relaxed, he let out another soft chuckle. “But I appreciate your concern.”  
  
Vav squawked out a protest, but the King waved his hand dismissively, and sent the hero a questioning look.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
  
Vav cringed, trying to hide it quickly behind a forced shrug. “No idea. It just didn’t work on us for some reason.” He left off Rusty’s comments that the boys would have to have a mind to have it controlled, but from the mocking glint in the King’s eye he could see that the man had already formed a similar thought.  
  
"Not that I don’t enjoy the company, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Vav took a deep breath, already regretting the words before they were out of his mouth. “I need your help.”  
  
There was a palpable pause as the villain processed his words, before he let out a small surprised laugh. “Could you repeat that?”  
  
Vav rolled his eyes. “You heard me,” he grumbled.  
  
The Mad King sat up a little straighter, clasping his hands in his lap and giving the hero an inscrutable look.  Even with his tattered appearance and the bags under his eyes, the villain still managed to look regal.  
  
“What could I possibly do for you, _Vav_?” he asked, drawing the other’s name out mockingly.  
  
“I need you to tell me how to break into the Corpirate’s tower.”  
  
“And why in the world would I do that?”  
  
Vav frowned. “It’s obvious that the Corpirate just left you here to rot, for whatever reason, so it’s not like your mates. And you even said he wants you dead!”  
  
“I never said that,” the Mad King quipped, instantly.  
  
“Yes you did!” Vav said in a squall, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  “You thought he’d sent me to kill you!”  
  
The King grinned. “I never said his name specifically. There are lots of people who want me dead.”  
  
Vav glared, the apprehension he’d been feeling before suddenly evaporating. “I’m not a idiot!”  The other man opened his mouth, but Vav continued on before he could get a word out. “Listen, are you going to help me or not! It’s obvious you’re buggered here.”  
  
The former CEO gave him an amused look, before he shrugged. “There is a chance that he was unhappy with his inability to put me under his control.”  
  
“Ha!” Vav yelled, triumphant.  
  
“But I’ve yet to hear a reason why I should assist you.”  
  
Vav spluttered. “Wh-wha-”  
  
“How it would help me? I don’t presume you and your do gooder pals are going to assist me in leaving this cell?”  
  
The superhero shook his head furiously.  
  
“So you see my predicament?”  
  
“But he’s going to kill you!”  
  
“Perhaps,” the King shrugged. “Perhaps not.”  
  
“B-but he betrayed you!” Vav floundered, the carefully crafted speech he’d planned on the way over, falling apart beneath the King’s intimidating stare, and calm nonchalance. The man he’d met before had been far more excitable, and he just wasn’t prepared for the stone faced prisoner he was meeting now. He wondered if a few weeks in confinement had brought the man to this, or maybe this was his natural state, and he had just seemed different for their meeting.  “Don’t you want revenge?”  
  
The King seemed to ponder that for a moment.  “Revenge is one of my favorite hobbies,” he drawled, but then sighed. “But I much prefer to be the one carrying it out.  Not hearing about it afterwards from a jail cell.”  
  
Vav was visibly fuming, but this only seemed to amuse the villain even more.    
  
The King, obviously feeling more and more confident through each second by Vav’s obvious floundering, lounged back comfortably on the cot. “I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than that, Vav.” He spread his hands from his lap back to the cot, holding himself up on the palms of his hands, and lifting one leg up to hook his ankle a top his other knee, and dangling it casually.  
  
The movement immediately drew Vav’s eyes to the thick muscles along the pale, hair covered calf.  
  
And suddenly, like a damn breaking inside his mind, he finally allowed himself to notice all the things he’d been pretending not to notice about the Mad King ever since he first walked into the cell.  Like the thick arm muscles he could now see with the rolled up sleeves.  Or the flat, thick lines of a firm stomach visible through the thin, white dress shirt. The strong, chiseled chin, or thick, gorgeous hair, or the large, thick hands that he suddenly wanted to feel against him.  
  
His eyes quickly moved back to meet the King’s gaze, but the others smug grin and raised eyebrow let him know he’d definitely been caught staring.  
  
The Mad King’s smirk twisted in a violent way as an oppressive silence grew between them, and Vav could hear his heart beating away like a bass drum against his ears.  
  
“You know,” the King began in a slow, comfortable draw that was jarring against the charged atmosphere that had built up between them. “I was terribly excited when I heard that there were superheroes in this city. I’ve heard stories of them in other, larger cities, but I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting one myself.”  
  
Vav couldn’t speak, frozen in place by the glass blue eyes that bore into him, running over him from head to toe. His gaze was like lava over an untouched field, creeping slowly, but devouring everything in it’s path.  
  
“But I desperately wanted to.  Even with all my side projects, I’ve always been a scientist first.  I’ve always wondered how different you perfect little do gooder’s are from the rest of us. Do you trip and fall? Do you swear, or cry? Do you even bleed?” The same leg that had started all of Vav’s problem slowly moved to the ground once more. But his movement didn’t stop there as the King began to spread his legs, the kilt inching up his thighs obscenely, and Vav let out a quiet, strangled noise that resembled the beginning of a gasp.  
  
“That’s an interesting noise,” the Mad King said around a chuckle. “I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make?”  
  
Vav swallowed.  
  
“So what do you say, _Vav_?” the King asked, drawing out the hero’s name once more, in a mocking tone.  
  
The hero’s gaze jerked back up. “S-say?” he squeaked out, his face burning as all the blood not heading south rushed to his cheeks.  
  
“I’ll help you and your little buddies into the tower, but only if you help me out with me my,” he paused dramatically, “questions.”  
  
“Ask away,” Vav tried to answer steadily, but it came out like a whimper.  
  
“Oh no, these are things that I would need to verify for myself.”  
  
Vav wished he could blame the mind control ray, and he might do that later if this ever came back to haunt him, but suddenly he was moving forward.  His face was on fire from a mixture of embarrassment, and the heat running through every inch of him, but his feet were steady as they stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the King’s.    
  
He only stopped once his legs were nearly touching, embarrassment overriding his desire, and he began to pick at his own gloves nervously as the villain's gaze swept over every inch of him.  
  
“Why don’t you take those gloves off?” the King practically purred.  
  
Vav frowned, his hands stilling instantly. “Why?”  
  
“You don’t want anything going off accidentally do you?”  
  
The hero couldn’t argue with that. He wasn’t the most skilled with the gloves’ powers, and if he was reading everything correctly, and he was sure he was, there was some situations coming up where he would not want the gloves going off.  
  
He paused, taking a breath, before he nodded and slid the latex off his hands. He started to put them down on the bed, but when he saw the King’s eyes following the gloves intently, he flung them to the other side of the room.  
  
The King gave him a wicked grin, and a shrug, before he lifted his hand up to point at Vav’s shoulder.  
  
“Now the cloak.”  
  
“I’m not giving you a strip tease!” Vav huffed, and the villain gave him an exaggerated pout. Vav grumbled, unclasping his cloak as quickly and un-sexily as possible before throwing it on the edge of the cot.    
  
The Mad King looked him over appraisingly, but before he could ask him to shed another article of clothing Vav summoned up the courage he sure wasn’t feeling, and plopped himself down on the other man’s lap, straddling him. The villain let out a surprised breath of air, amusing Vav with his startled look, before he adjusted himself slightly. His hands slowly slithered up to grasp at Vav’s hips, while a grin made the same, slow crawl across his lips.  
  
“Hello, there,” the Mad King purred, sliding him forward slightly.  
  
Gavin muttered out an ‘’ello,’ his hands clasped lamely in his lap while his embarrassment continued battle against the desire inside him.    
  
“Who would have thought,” the Mad King drawled, his hands like fire as they rubbed slow circles into Vav's hips, “that I would have the only and one Vav sitting in my lap, like this?”  
  
Vav turned bright red again, letting out a small sound almost like a whimper when the King leaned forward to suddenly attach his lips to the hero’s throat.  When he felt the other man’s teeth scraping his skin, he did let out a gasp, his hands jerking up to grasp the man’s tattered dress shirt.  
  
“G-Gavin,” he stuttered out.  
  
“Hmm?” the Mad King hummed distractedly into his skin, before nipping at the hero’s throat, lightly.  
  
“T-that’s my real name,” Gavin stuttered out, his grip on the King’s shirt tightening.  
  
The Mad King stilled for a moment, before he hummed once more into the super hero’s neck. “Oh?”  
  
Gavin was fighting through the lust clouding up his brain to try and stutter out an excuse for why he felt the need to tell the supervillain his _real. fucking. name._ when the other man spoke.  
  
“Ryan,” he said offhandedly.  
  
Gavin snorted, his amusement winning out over his lust.  
  
“Ryan? Really?”  
  
The Mad King-nee, Ryan, lifted his head up to fix the hero with an unimpressed stare.  
  
“You have a problem with my name?”  
  
“Yeah, it just sounds so, so ordinary! King Ryan, I mean, really?” Laughter bubbled up in his throat and threatened to spill out at the annoyed glare being sent his way. The laughter instantly died, however, at Ryan’s response.  
  
“Well see how you feel about it when you’re moaning it.”  
  
When Ryan’s fingers began to tease the seam where his undies and shirt met, he felt himself blurt out: “You’re going to help me, right?”  
  
“I thought we would help each other,” Ryan practically purred, and the blush that had been staining Vav’s cheeks spread to his whole face.  
  
“N-no, I mean,” he stuttered out, his eyes avoiding the villain's own amused ones, “you’re going to help us. Get into the tower and everything. I-if I do this,” he trailed off.  
  
After a beat of silence, he looked up to find Ryan frowning at him.  He was blown away as the madness seem to leave the villain's eyes as they flickered back and forth, seeing through him.  Before he could ask what was wrong, the King let out a long suffering sigh, falling back, gracelessly, against the wall.  
  
“What?” Gavin said, his voice squeaking, but Ryan just sighed again.  
  
“There’s a entrance way through the sewers beneath the building that I had installed shortly after the Corpirate told me his plans,” Ryan blurted out suddenly.  “I don’t believe he is aware of it. The code to get in is Edgar, but after that you are on your own.”    
  
Vav stared at him in silence, but Ryan avoided his gaze by staring up hopelessly at the ceiling.    
  
“W-why are you telling me this?”  
  
“I’m not going to force myself on you,” he admitted plainly.  
  
“B-but,” Gavin stuttered, “you’re a villain! You tried to murder me!!”  
  
Ryan finally met his eyes, and the gleeful glint he saw there sent a shiver down his spine. “Of course, murder is fun.”  The glint faded, however, and he set his jaw stubbornly. “But you have to have a line somewhere.”  
  
Gavin stared at the villain for far too long, until Ryan finally looked away.  
  
“Well? You have your information. You’re free to go,” he finally mumbled, and to Gavin’s surprise the tip of Ryan’s nose started to turn red.  
  
Gavin grasped the sides of Ryan's face, and before he could second guess himself, he jerked up to kiss the other man.  
  
Ryan froze only for a moment, before he leapt forward to deepen the kiss. His fingers ran tight circles over the hero’s spandex clad hips, and Gavin could feel the smug grin forming on the others lips.  When the King began to dip his fingers once more into the part between his undies and shirt, Gavin let out a small gasp that quickly turned into a moan when Ryan slipped his tongue in between his parted lips.  His large fingers tightened their grasp on Gavin’s hips, pulling their chests flush against one another.  
  
Gavin pulled back slightly, opening his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat when the King surged forward to bite his bottom lip. He whimpered.  He shifted forward, moaning when he finally felt the growing bulge in the King’s kilt.    
  
When Ryan’s lips began trailing down his chin and to his neck, Gavin suddenly confessed, “I’ve never done this before.”  
  
“Never seduced a villain before?” Ryan chuckled, squeezing Gavin’s spandex covered ass.  
  
“N-no, I mean,” he stammered, causing the King to finally look up at him, and his eyes darted away shyly.  
  
“Oh,” Ryan replied simply.  
  
Gavin kept his eyes hidden, while the King’s eyes bore into him, comprehension tumbling around the villian’s mind. It wasn’t for Gavin’s lack of trying that he’d never gone all the way, the opportunity had just always been out of his reach. Clumsy make out sessions with girls when he was younger that always ended in disaster when they both realised he just wasn’t that interested in the proceedings.    
  
When he’d finally admitted to himself that girls just weren’t for him, things hadn’t gotten any better. The idea of going out and finding a bloke to fool around with had been terrifying enough as just Gavin, but as Vav it had nearly been impossible.  He was still struggling with the idea of telling Ray about his preference, he couldn’t handle the thought of it plastered all over the tabloids.    
  
He wasn’t sure why he’d felt the need to confess it to the other man, but as usual, it seemed that his mouth was working faster than his brain.  
  
“ _Oh,_ ” Ryan repeated again,  halfway groaning out the word. “Aren’t you just _delicious_?”  
  
Gavin’s blush returned in full force, finally meeting the King’s eyes again, and was unsurprised to find the other man smirking down at him. He couldn’t help but rub his arousal hopelessly against the King’s thigh, showing off how unbelievably turned on he was.  
  
“So was that your first kiss?” Ryan teased.  
  
“Oi! I’m not a kid, of course I’ve kissed people.”  
  
“Another man, though?”  
  
Gavin’s silence was answer enough.    
  
“Wonderful,” the Mad King moaned again. “I wager no one has touched you here then,” he said, before trailing a finger down the cleft of Gavin’s clothed ass.  
  
“N-no,” Gavin said in a whimper, letting out a cry when the finger pressed forward against his hole.  
  
The same hand slithered forward, and hovered over the hero’s obvious arousal.  “What about here?”  
  
Gavin shook his head, gasping when he felt light teasing touches being pressed over the spandex clad bulge.  “Bugger me,” he whispered when Ryan fully grasped him in his hand.  
  
Ryan laughed, ignoring Gavin's whimper when he let go, and reached up to slide the others pants down.  
  
Gavin gasped when his dick was finally freed, popping free of the spandex confines, before Ryan took him in hand once again.  
  
“R-ryan,” he groaned, as the villain began to stroke him slowly.  
  
“How does that feel, _Gavin_?”  
  
Gavin shivered at the way the other man said his name. It was the complete opposite of the way he had mocked the man’s superhero name earlier. ‘Vav,’ had sounded like ice, biting and nipping at Gavin’s ears. But his real name rolled off the villain's tongue like a cool liquid pouring straight over his whole body.  
  
“Amazing,” he sighed.  
  
“I’ll need you to be more descriptive than that,” Ryan teased.  
  
“It’s bloody top, you prick,” he grunted. “What else do you want?” He let out a small squawk when Ryan stopped his stroking to squeeze him.  
  
“You’re supposed to be helping me collect data, Gavin.”  
  
Gavin shivered at the repeated use of his name, before he registered what the man had said. “Wait, what?”  
  
Ryan smirked. “Remember?  I want to see how similar you hero’s are to us mortals?”  
  
“Wha-but,” Gavin struggled to speak as the villain continued to stroke him slowly, maddeningly. “I thought-That was- you were just saying that stuff to get laid.”  
  
“Mmm, perhaps,” Ryan hummed. “But a good scientist never passes up a chance to collect data.”  
  
“Y-you’re a right bloody lunatic.”  
  
“I thought you were aware of that,” Ryan said in a faux-confused voice, smirking down at him.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. Gathering up his courage, he jerked his hand down to grasp the bulge in the other man’s kilt. Gavin’s courage nearly fled him, however, when he felt how aroused the other man was.  
  
Ryan moaned, the hand wrapped around Gavin’s dick stopping suddenly.     
  
“A-and how does that feel?” Gavin asked, moving his hand to press down against the bulge.  
  
“Wonderful,” Ryan said, relaxing into the touch, and Gavin’s blush was still covering his whole face. He released his hold on Gavin, reaching down to lift up his kilt.  
  
Gavin knocked his hand away. He missed the man’s amused grin, as he eagerly unfastened the King’s belt and threw it to the side.  Ryan lifted up his hips to help Gavin unwrap the fabric, and when he was done, Gavin’s eyes devoured the picture laid out before him.  
  
Gavin had spent many a night thinking about what it would be like, seeing another man like this.  Not pictures online, or stolen glimpses in the locker room during gym. But another man, a grown man, half naked and sprawled out in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the light blonde hairs covering the other man’s thighs, leading up to his hard, aroused cock and heavy balls.  
  
Ryan spit into his hand, moving down to slowly stroke his own arousal, grinning as he watched Gavin’s eyes following his every move.  
  
“Well?” was all he said, before Gavin once again knocked his hand away to replace it with his own.  
  
Gavin knew his hands were far more clumsy than Ryan’s, moving in small, stuttered strokes as he tried to get the feel of the pulsing dick in his hand. Still, he was encouraged by the small, pleased sounds that Ryan let out.  
  
“I-Is that good?”  
  
“It’s wonderful,” Ryan purred, and Gavin felt his dick twitch at the sound.    
  
“I wanna,” Gavin started, breaking off into another shy blush.    
  
Ryan smirked. “Yes?”  
  
Gavin could barely meet his eyes as he scooted off Ryan’s lap, and slid down to his knees.  He didn’t miss the way the villain's eyes widened, but he quickly looked back down as he took Ryan in his hand once again.  
  
He leant forward, sticking his tongue out to cautiously lick the tip of the other man’s cock.  His face scrunched up at the bitter taste of the liquid he found there, only registering a second later the low, choked sound Ryan had let out.    
His eyes quickly looked up, delighted at the way Ryan’s mouth was slackened open, his cheeks covered in a light blush.  Gavin quickly leant forward to lick him once again, purposefully running his tongue over the slit.  
  
“ _Gavin_ ,” Ryan moaned, his hands gripping the edge of the cot tightly.  
  
When Gavin had first nervously delved into the world of online porn, watching people on their knees doing exactly what he was doing now, his first opinion had been less than favorable.  He was sure he would’ve loved to have someone do it to him, but the thought of him doing it himself was incomprehensible. It seemed so dirty and degrading.  
  
But now, watching the Mad King slowly lose his composure above him, he finally understood the appeal.    
  
He took the whole head in his mouth, sucking like he’d see the men do in the various video’s he’d watched, grinning around it as he heard Ryan groan in response.  Emboldened by the response, he tried to take more and more into his mouth, until he had to pull away completely when he choked.  
  
He felt Ryan’s hand petting through his hair softly as he finished through his coughing fit.    
  
“Take your time,” Ryan said, his voice rough, but kind, and Gavin let it flow over him before he moved back to take him in his mouth once more.  He stuck with just the head, sucking it in and out of his mouth, stroking the rest with his hand, while Ryan continued to run his hand gently through his hair, not holding him place, but a constant reminder of his presence.    
  
“You’re doing great,” Ryan groaned above him, his rough voice going straight to Gavin’s dick.    
  
He finally gained the courage to look up, meeting the others eyes instantly.  The pleasantly warm atmosphere that had built up between the two of them suddenly became far more intense.  Gavin began sucking him in earnest, still weary of taking too much in his mouth, but from the glazed over look in the King’s eyes it apparently didn’t seem to matter.  
  
Gavin nearly gagged once again when he felt more of the bitter liquid hitting his tongue, but this time when he pulled back he felt hands grab him suddenly and pull him back into the Mad King’s lap.  
  
He only had second to register what had happened before he felt his mouth being ravaged. He moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through the others hair and pulling them even closer together, his hips jutting into the air in order to find some sort of friction for his painfully neglected arousal.  
  
Ryan suddenly ended the kiss, lifting his hand to his own mouth, coating it in a fresh set of saliva.  Gavin watched through half lidded eyes as the other man slid his hand down to grasp both of their dicks, pressing them together and stroking them both simultaneously with his single hand.  
  
Gavin cried out at the sudden onslaught of friction, feeling tears pool at the corner of his eyes.    
  
“If only we had more time,” Ryan grunted, “and the right supplies, there are so many more things I would love to do to you.”  
  
Gavin let out a choked sob.  
  
“I would love to have you sprawled out on my bed, tasting every inch of your skin. I would suck you off for hours, keeping you right on the edge, before I would finally let you come, swallowing every drop from you,” Ryan continued on, even as Gavin choked out a surprised, ‘R-ryan!’ “While you were boneless and limp in my hands, I would flip you over and open you up with my tongue, until you were hard again, and begging me for more.”  
  
Gavin cried out as Ryan nipped at the lobe of his ear.  The man’s words were like poison, spreading through his veins and numbing his whole body, but as long as the other man didn’t stop he couldn’t care less.  
  
“You would be so tight around me, wouldn’t you?” Ryan panted into his ear. “The good little hero with his tight virgin hole, bent over and split open by my cock.  You’d be begging me for more, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Oh god, Ryan please,” Gavin whined.  He gasped when he felt a finger teasing at his entrance, pressing lightly against it.  
  
He could barely choke out the other man’s name, before he was coming all over the both of them.  
  
He collapsed forward, panting into Ryan’s neck as he tried get his bearings.  Ryan released his hold on his quickly softening dick, and it only took a few strokes before the villain groaned into Gavin’s neck, coming as well.  
  
There was a long moment of comfortable silence, as they both relaxed against the other, catching their breaths and soaking in the others presence.  
  
All too soon, however, the moment quickly dissipated as all of Gavin’s senses seemed to return to him at once, reminding him exactly where he was, and exactly what he had done.  And who with.    
  
When he suddenly stiffened, Ryan sighed, leaning back against the cell wall to give the hero some space.  
  
Gavin quickly sat up, refusing to meet the King’s eyes as he stuffed himself back into his pants. He ignored the obvious stains splattered across his crotch and thighs, mentally labeling them as something he would just have to deal with later.    
  
He grabbed his cloak, reattaching it as quickly as he could with his trembling fingers. He wobbled over to his gloves, his legs like jello, before stumbling to shove his hands back into them.  He kept an eye on the super villain out of the corner of his eye as he forced his legs towards the door of the cell, but the other man stayed still.    
  
Gavin was on the outside of the cell, locking it back into place before the other man made any sort of move at all.    
  
Ryan, no, the Mad King casually rewrapped his kilt, securing it into place, before he slowly stood up and sauntered over to the cell bars directly in front of Gavin.    
  
Gavin wanted to move, but even post orgasm it seemed the King’s steele blue eyes still had the ability to freeze him place.  
  
The Mad King reached through the bars, and Gavin steeled himself, but the man’s hand simply moved to cup Gavin’s chin, his thumb running over his bottom lip.  Gavin felt his face being pulled towards the bars, and he let it happen.    
  
The King’s lips where inches from his own, when the man whispered, “You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?”    
  
“G-goodb-” Gavin tried to stutter out in response, before he was pulled against the bars and dragged into a kiss.  There lips were barely touching, their faces held apart by the thick iron bars, but it still made Gavin’s knees go weak.  
  
The King pulled away, stepping back from the cell, still smirking down at the younger man.  
  
“T-thanks,” Gavin whispered.  When the King raised an eyebrow, he quickly added, “For the information, I mean. Yes, for the information. Thanks for that.”  
  
“Any time,” the King said around a chuckle.    
  
Gavin stepped back away from the bars, trying to put some distance between him and the King, if only to catch his breath.  
  
“Oh, and Vav?”  
  
Gavin eyes widened at the use of his hero name, but met the other man’s eyes steadily.  
  
“Don’t forget to deactivate the motion sensor alarms,” the King said around an amused grin.  
  
Gavin nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  He gave the Mad King, one last, long look, before he took of at a dash down the hall.  He needed to leave before the guard decided to wake up and check on his prisoner, or even worse, before X-ray or Rusty found him. They had to have noticed he was gone by now.  
  
It was going to be hard enough explaining his trip to the Mad King’s cell, and the information he gathered there, he didn’t need them seeing his obviously disheveled appearance as well. The stains alone would be impossible to explain away.  
  
But mostly, he needed to get away from the Mad King’s liquid voice and steel blue eyes before he did or said anything else more. He had enough to regret, he certainly didn’t need to add to it.    
  
Still, once he reached the door, he couldn’t help but steal a glance back towards the King’s cell. The man was still standing by the bars, his eyes boring straight through him.  
  
Gavin ignored the shiver that ran through his body, and quickly exited through the door.

 

\---

  
The Corpirate was still slowly drifting inches away from the roof of his own tower, when Gavin left Hilda and X-ray in the midst of their celebration, and quickly made his way back to the police station.  
  
He didn’t know what exactly he wanted to say to The Mad King.  Maybe he wanted to be the first one to tell the villain of his victory. Thank him again for his assistance.  
  
Mostly, he just wanted to see him.  
  
Still, he shouldn’t have been surprised to find him gone.  
  
His eyes roamed over the vacant cell, quickly taking in the still locked door, before moving to the giant hole in the side of the wall that led out into the street.  He let out a sigh, battling away the many questions he had, and just letting himself wallow in his disappointment.  
  
Oh well, he thought, leaning against the bars of the cell as he stared hopelessly at the gaping crater that used to be a prison wall.    
  
It wasn’t like he wouldn’t ever see the other man again. He was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle.


End file.
